A lifetime's pain
by sucihime-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang kau yakini sebagai suatu mitos, tiba tiba muncul di hadapanmu dan menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu? Incubus.. mereka nyata


Summary: Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang kau yakini sebagai suatu mitos, tiba tiba muncul di hadapanmu dan menghancurkan seluruh hidupmu? Incubus.. mereka nyata

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

A lifetime's pain

WARNING

AU,AR,TYPO,OCC

DLDR!

'Chi pertayaan macam apa itu ya sahabatku Haruno Sakura bertanya padaku apa aku mempercayai incubus ..'

'Yang benar saja mana mungkin ada di dunia ini makhluk mitologi kuno yang suka menyerang dan memperkosa gadis tidak peduli perawan atau tidak perawan pada saat mereka tidur untuk menanamkan benih yang di dapat dari succubus dari hasil hubungan dengan manusia bergender laki-laki lalu manabur benih kedalam tubuh wanita tersebut untuk mendapat keturunan yang mempuyai kekuatan supranatural.'

NORMAL POV.

'Seperti biasa aktivitas di kelasku memang membosankan menunggu sensei yang selalu datang terlambat lalu mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dan mengeluarkan buku erotis hahh benar-benar sensei yang mesum '

"Srek..". Suara pintu kelas membuyarkan lamunanku. 'Entah mengapa melihat Kakashi sensei datang dengan pemuda yang hmm sedikit tampan membuat wajahku merona dan membayangkan hal romance bersama dengannya imajinasiku terlalu tinggi'

"Ohayo min'na gomen sensei ada urusan tadi.

"Kau perkenalkan namamu pada teman-temanmu."

'ucap kakashi sensei kepada pemuda bersurai kuning cerah yang berdiri di sampingnya lalu dengan patuh pemuda itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.'

"kon'nichiwa min'na watashi no namae no uzumakinaruto o dōnyū"

guman Naruto dengan datar 'matanya bertemu dengan mataku seolah terhipnotis dengan biru laut dalam mata pemuda yang sedang menatapku dengan seringai sarat akan makna.'

"Ehmk"..

'Suara kakashi sensei mengintrupsi padangan mata kami berdua dengan enggan naruto melihat kakashi sensei.'

"Naruto kau boleh duduk di dekat hyuuga Hinata", guman Kakashi sensei dengan malasnya dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala Naruto.

'Pemuda yang ketahui bernama Naruto itu berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku, lalu dengan santai pemuda itu menarik kursi di samping kananku dan duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan kakashi dengan padangan malas.'

Koridor yang mulai sepi meninggalkan dua pasang manusia di dalam kelas tersebut , tepat ketika gadis itu mencampai pintu keluar sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

'Deg jantungku berdebar kencang saat sebuah suara memanggil namaku.'

Suara itu suara pemuda bernama Naruto, 'Lalu dengan perlahan aku menghadapkan wajahku kearahnya.'

"ano a.. ada apa uzumaki-san". 'Tanyaku gugup'

"naruto panggil aku naruto"..

'lanjutnya menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dan berdiri di depanku dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku seragam sekolah lalu dengan datar pemuda itu menatapku dan berkata'.

"Jadilah wanitaku"

Setelah mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya perintah tersebut, Naruto melihat shion yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada Naruto melewati Hinata yang bahkan belum menjawab hal aneh yang pemuda itu katakan.

HINATA POV..

'apa-apaan pemuda itu dengan mudah dia menyatakan cinta padaku dan baru berberapa menit dia menembakku sekarang lihatlah

dia sedang bercumbu dengan Shion senpai hah benar-benar naif kau Hinata batinku mengutukku yang sempat terpesona oleh wajahnya yang tampan, lalu siapa yang akan menolak karisma dari pemuda yang bahkan belum genap sebulan bersekolah di sini dan mengalahkan ketampanan seorang sasuke uchiha ya setidaknya dia lebih brengsek dari sasuke dan mulai saat ini jangan percaya dengan kata-katanya'

NORMAL POV.

Langkah kaik Hinata berjalan menjahui kedua pasangan yang menurutnya tidak penting baru beberapa langkah kaki gadis itu melewati dua orang itu sebuah tangan menariknya kedalam dekapan hangat, meninggalkan gadis pirang yang saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri .

'Apa yang Naruto lakukan pada Shion senpai.'

Tapi seolah mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Hinata, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat itu

Disinilah mereka berada di sebuah hutan ujung kota konoha yang sepi dan gelap.

"ano Naruto-kun kau mau apa"

'tanyaku kepada pemuda yang kini membawaku kedalam sebuah hutan yang gelap dan sunyi, jujur aku takut tapi begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang serius aku hanya menurutinya saja dan hanya diam sambil melirik kearahnya'

"hn.. Hinata kau tau kenapa aku membawamu kesini"?.

'aku hanya diam sambil menunduk namun bagi Naruto sikap ku sangat salah dengan kasar dia membetakku'

"jawab sialan",.. geram Naruto sambil mendorong tubuhku kearah batang pohon besar di belakangku, dengan gemetar aku memandang nanar Naruto "aku tidak tahu" Jawabku lirih.

"Hinata apa kau percaya incubus itu ada"

tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan perihal makhluk mitos kepadaku tentu saja dengan cepat aku menggeleng.

"Hn sudahku duga lalu bagaimana kalau incubus itu ada di depanmu sekarang", guman Naruto sambil menciumi leher ku membuat ku mendesah

"Hnhh...",

"apa maksudmu Naruto-kun bukankah incubus itu hanya menyerang saat wanita dalam keadaan tidur dan tidak mungkin mereka menyerang secara langsung"

tanyaku sambil menatap Naruto yang menghetikan kegiatannya.

"apa hanya itu yang kau ketahui tentang incubus hei hinata dengar kami adalah incubus bangsa yang mebutuhkan energi kehidupan dari seorang manusia dengan cara berhubungan badan dan apa pun akan kami lakukan untuk mendapat energi itu lalu meninggalkannya sampai sekarat, dan kami juga tidak mengenal cinta"..

" tapi tadi berati kau hanya memanfaatkan Shion bukan apa yang kau lakukan padanya Naruto",? lalu apa kau menembakku tadi hanya untuk mengambil energiku"? melihat Naruto menyeringai dengan semyum di wajahnya hatiku bagai di tusuk pedang sakit sekali..

"ya aku hanya makan dan aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita itu, jika di bandingkan dengannya energimu lebih besar"

" kuharap yang kupikirkan saat ini salah" tanyaku dengan nada gentir.

"ya Hinata aku incubus yang akan menanamkan benih dalam tubuhmu dan melahirkan seorang bayi anak kita".ujar Naruto santai.

Lalu dengan perlahan wujud Naruto berubah menjadi seorang pria bertanduk yang sangat tampan wajahnya sama tapi yang membedakanya hanya tanduk dan lambang huruf V di dadanya. Aku tercekat mengetahui selama ini aku menyukai iblis yang bahkan aku tak percayain belum sempat aku berkata sebuah bibir membukam mulutku kasar "empphhh naru hnnhh lepass" susah payah tubuhku memberontak tapi hukum alam berlaku bukan lelaki itu punya tenaga yang lebih besar dari wanita bukan terlebih dia bukan manusia melaikan iblis malam itu jerit pilu menemani kisah hidupku yang tragis dari hal yang tak pernahku percayai dan kejadian ini menimpaku bisakah aku berharap agar maut menjemputku saat ini aku berharapendapat cinta yang sederhana tapi seperti keberuntungan tak berpihak kepadaku aku berharap pangeran yang datang padaku bukan iblis berbetuk manusia yang saat ini menjamah tubuhku, jika waktu bisaku ulang akankah hal ini menimpaku.

tiga minggu setelah kejadian hinata mengalami hal yang sangat buruk dalam hidupnya dan akhirnya wanita itu mengetahui kehamilannya

'Berkali-kali aku mencoba mengugurkan bayi ini semua cara telah ku coba untuk menghilangkan anak dari seorang iblis yang memperkosaku dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan sekarat entah harus bersyukur atau tidak sampai saat ini nyawaku masih selamat dan apa aku bisa menyembunyikan bayi sialan ini dari ayah dan keluarga hyuuga..'

tapi kali ini keberuntungan tak berpihak pada wanita itu semua berawal dari perut Hinata yang semakin besar dan dan sering mutah padahal umur kadungannya baru tiga bulan tapi kelihatan sudah seperti lima bulan ya tentu saja anak iblis memang tubuh dengan cepat

'saat itu ayah ingin membawaku kerumah sakit karna ayah melihatku yang sering pingsan dan mutah-mutah di tambah perutku yang agak membesar, tentu saja aku tidak ingin ayah tau kalo aku mengandung bayi dari iblis brengsek , dengan berat hati aku mengarang cerita yang menutupi kenyataanya tapi reaksi ayah bisa ku tebak"

"Plak... dasar jalang kenapa kau hamil Hinata siapa ayahnya kau tau tousan tidak pernah mendidik mu jadi WANITA JALANG DI MANA OTAKMU HAHH kenapa.. kenapa Hinata kau melakukan hal kotor seperti itu maafkan ayah yang tidak mendidikmu dengan benar maaf Hinata ayahmu ini tak berguna sampai menjaga mu saja ayah tidak bisa hinata bunuh ayah nak bunuh...bunuh ayah hinata"

'air mataku tumpah saat melihat ayah bersujud di depanku dengan susah payah aku memeluk ayah.'

"hiks.. maaf ayah aku tau hiks aku salah ayah maaf tapi ayah bisa membuangku bahkan membunuhku maafkan aku ayah"..

"ayah mana yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri pergilah Hinata kembali saat kau sudah siap"

'hanya itu pesan terakhir ayah sebelum ayah meninggalkanku yang masih terisak di lantai'.

"hiks hiks maaf aku tak berguna hiks..hiks"

'tiba-tiba Hanabi memelukku dan Neji niin menangis di depanku hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku memeluk keluargaku dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya berbekal uang di beri ayah untukku mencari rumah agar aku dan anak ini bisa tinggal dengan nyaman terhindar dari hujan dan terik matahari..'

"Arghhh... arghhh sakit"...

Tentu saja setelah keluar empat bulan dari kediaman Hyuuga disanalah wanita berbaring di atas kasur dan dibantu seorang nenek yang menerimaku apa adanya dia tidak keberatan saat dia menceritakan semua kejadiannya malah dengan tangan terbuka dia menolong melahirkan anak yang berkali-kali di gugurkannya setelah mendengar nasehat dari nenek Chiyo,

'Aku akan mencoba menerima dia apa adanya'

"Huweee..huweee..."

suara tangis bayi itu pecah 'aku melihat anakku sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.'

inilah keyataanya wajah dan rupa yang sama tapi 'kenapa dia tidak bernafas sementara dia bergerak'

"hiks..hiks ..hiks" maafkan mama bolt maafkan mama kenapa kau seperti ini maaf sayang maafkan mama yang mencoba membunuhmu sayang"

'dengan air mata yang berjatuhan ku dekap anakku dalam pelukanku berusaha memberi perlindungan pada bayi mungil yang hidup tanpa nafas tetapi bergerak'

'Kau lahir dari cara yang salah kau hidup membuat orang menderita tapi kau anakku anak yang lahir dari rahimku anak dari iblis yangku cintai ya Uzumaki Naruto.'

"mulai sekarang kamu adalah Uzumaki Bolt yang artinya kuat seperti besi"

"Mulai hari ini mama akan menjagamu Bolt" ..

Bolt nama itu adalah nama yang cocok untuk anak yang bertahan hidup di dalam rahim seorang wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Uzumaki Bolt kita akan hidup bersama tanpa ayahmu yang pergi meninggalkanmu"

END...

ini bakal di bikin suquel kalo reviewnya lebih dari 20 saya masih baru harap di mengerti dan mohon bantunya senpai kalo ada kata yang kurang saran dan kritik aku terima flame juga asal log in ya jangan akun palsu thanks buat tia-chan yang bantuin aku bikinin judul buat ini fic walau ngerasa kurang sih maaf kan saya kalo ada yang kurang dan banyak typo


End file.
